csofandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Sword Divine Order
|game = CSO |altername = Holy Sword Divine Crusader 홀리소드 디바인 오더 聖盾天劍 【辉煌】圣剑 Heavenly Sword Divine Order (painted, CSN:Z) |type = Melee |source = Premium Top 50 Decoder |price = $0 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |rateoffire = Medium |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = High |stun = High |addon = |used = Human |system = holysword |zombiez = 30 |variant = }} Holy Sword Divine Order is a grade melee weapon in the Transcendence Series, and the fourth one overall. Overview :This item can be obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder. A legendary sword that, with the chosen guardian's blessing, will judge evil with sacred power. If you're facing an evil presence, the sword will strengthen, and the Holy Impact and Holy Crash skills will be enhanced. *'Holy Crash': unleash a powerful light bomb in straight line. *'Holy Impact': defend yourself with the sword. If you are attacked during your defensive stance, the special attack will immediately trigger and hit all enemies around. Advantages *High damage on all attack variant *Has ranged attacks despite being a melee *Holy Impact is an instant-draw *Moderate range attack *Moderate attack speed *High stun power *High knockback power on both special attack *Holy Impact can deflect all kind of attacks from zombie (such as Deimos's shockwave, Banshee's pulling bat) Disadvantages *Slow draw time *Need 5 hits to activated full form *Holy Crash's slow projectile speed can be avoided easily by enemies *Hard to recover from Holy Impact which can easily lead to death *Hard to obtain *Holy Impact cannot deflect enemy attacks in Original mode Release date *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 September 2018. *South Korea: 20 September 2018. *Japan: 27 September 2018. *China: 27 September 2018. *Indonesia: 27 September 2018. *CSN:Z: 7 November 2018. Tips ;Zombie modes The Holy Sword has three attack mechanisms: *Clicking the continuously will perform the basic slashing action, which can cause continuous and efficient stable damage output to zombies. *Long press of the will trigger the first active skill of the Holy Sword, and it is also the only long-range damage skill of this melee weapon - Holy Crash, which will release a powerful light bomb in the straight line after the release, causing high levels of damage to enemy targets hit on the path. It has very significant effects in special terrains such as corridors and pipes. *'Holy Impact', can be said to be the core essence of this weapon. When zombies are approaching, long press the to defend, and as long as you are attacked by zombies during this period, the special attack will immediately trigger and hit all enemies around. After triggered, you will be invincible for 1 second. However, it should be noted that you can't keep a defensive stance at all time, as it only last 4 seconds. When the special attack failed to trigger, you will enter a 'cooldown' period where it will be your weakest moment of defense, and the most vulnerable state to being infected by zombie, since you can't do any attack of the sword, or switch to other weapons. Therefore, how to properly control the distance between the zombies and the timing of triggering the special attack will be a compulsory course for every Holy Sword user. ;Zombie Scenario *You can be immune to damage with the 1 second invicibility of Holy Impact. Take advantage of this when attacked and surrounded by zombies. **You can be immune to Kraken's laser attack in Panic Room when spamming this skill. **However, it does not trigger when you're being hit by explosive or high impact attacks. Gallery Divine Order= File:Holysword_viewmodel.png|View model File:Holyswordwm.png|World model File:Holysword.gif|Preview File:Holysword_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:CSOPC1.jpg|China poster File:DoEviIjVAAAJWbO.png|Japan poster File:660x395_5.jpg|Indonesia poster holysword01.png|Transcendent Fernando wielding Holy Sword Divine Order holysword02.png|Ditto File:Holyswordhud.png|HUD icon Holyswordnb.png|No background icon File:카스온라인_좀비의_공격을_"무"로_바꿔버리는_초월_무기_홀리소드_디바인_오더_리뷰! File:CSO_聖盾天劍有多OP？實戰帶你看，比聖裁還無恥！_Holy_Sword_Divine_Order_Overpowering_Gameplay Drawing Charging Charging loop Charged attack Idle Paring Slash Parry attack Cannon attack Cannon explosion |-| Heaven Paint= 20190618112511da0e138b.png|World model Holyswordpaint_model.png|Ditto Holyswordpaint_korea.jpg|Korea poster Trivia *This is first melee weapon that can defend against incoming attacks. *This is the second melee weapon in the Transcendence Series to be a "standard" sword, after Blade Runebreaker, while also having a similar appearance and concept to the latter. *This weapon has almost the same design as AUG Guardian. **The idle sound similar with AUG Guardian but the pitch is lowered. *Parry attack sound is low pitched version of Dual Beretta Gunslinger's shockwave knockback sound mixed with "ka-ching" sound effect. *After 28 September update in South Korea, some update were implemented to the weapon. **Before, there was some inconsistency with the defensive move. You can still be infected even though you already raised the sword to defend. **Now, the inconsistency have been fixed. Also, the defense attack will trigger if a zombie is clawing near you even though they did not directly attack you. And, now you can immediately use the defense attack after switching from other weapons without delay, with added 1 second invicibility after the skill has been triggered. Category:Weapons Category:Melee